(1)The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time vs (16)Hearthstone: Heroes of Warcraft 2015
Results Round One '' ''Friday, November 13, 2015 Ulti's Analysis Every contest has a legendary blowout, and for this contest, it was Hearthstone getting its ass kicked. For the anti-rally crowd this was a well-deserved blowout, because once Undertale happened a lot of people feared Hearthstone's massive subreddit would cause something silly. For them, this is the type of beating they feel all potential rally targets deserve. I agree Hearthstone deserved this, though more for a "Warcraft can go away forever" reason than anything else. I'm almost positive 3604 is a new record low for vote total in a contest poll, and we were all cheering like mad for Ocarina to reach and ultimately break 91%. It was a championship performance by Ocarina, which made its other matches seem very strange later on. We all know what happened in the final, if you take this first round match away, Ocarina looked very off this year. This match will ultimately take its place on the list of legendary contest blowouts, and since people love lists, here you go: http://www.gamefaqs.com/poll/968-west-division-round-1-mega-man-vs-ms-pac-man http://www.gamefaqs.com/poll/986-west-division-round-2-mega-man-vs-serious-sam http://www.gamefaqs.com/poll/1305-north-division-round-1-link-vs-aiai http://www.gamefaqs.com/poll/1606-division-8-round-1-the-legend-of-zelda-vs-adventure http://www.gamefaqs.com/poll/1733-20xx-division-round-1-solid-snake-vs-tanner http://www.gamefaqs.com/poll/2433-mushroom-division-round-1-super-mario-bros-vs-madden-nfl http://www.gamefaqs.com/poll/4085-east-division-round-1-smash-bros-melee-vs-guitar-hero-ii http://www.gamefaqs.com/poll/4510-north-division-round-1-mario-vs-bowser-jim-vs-queen-slug-for http://www.gamefaqs.com/poll/4526-south-division-round-1-link-vs-ganondorf-arthas-vs-illidan http://www.gamefaqs.com/poll/6083-best-game-ever-day-9-zelda-ocarina-of-time-vs-hearthstone http://www.gamefaqs.com/poll/6091-best-game-ever-day-11-zelda-a-link-to-the-past-vs-cave-story I don't really care about anything but 1v1 with a list like this, since this is much harder to pull off a laughable blowout in than a multi-way poll. Ctes's Analysis Pre-contest, we were discussing a lot if the contest would have the same fate as the previous contest, meaning that some game would rally its way to vicotry. League of Legends failed to make the bracket by missing top 100 nominated games and then having bad reviews kick it out from there, so reddit couldn't rally it to victory here. On the very first episode of The Show, NGamer looked up various subreddits. By far the most active one of any minor game in the contest is that of Hearthstone. Hearthstone just made it in as a #16 seed, which gives it bad odds to begin with, but had it faced say GTAV, you never know, maybe a rally could be worked out and gain momentum. But it got to face the favorite to win it all right away, Ocarina of Time. You never know, but I personally wouldn't be surprised if SBAllen put them against each other on purpose after all that happened last time. Better just play it safe. Earlier during this contest, Undertale managed to pull off a victory from a successful rally attempt and I think it made some people fear Hearthstone a little, or perhaps get excited, depends on the user. But it was just never going to happen here. I don't know if a weaker opponent would've given Hearthstone a chance to make a match of it, but no one bothered against the defending champ. Not only did Ocarina of Time win without any rallies showing, it also completely destroyed Hearthstone in the biggest blowout of the contest so far. Hearthstone became a contender for the absolute weakest game of the contest, its seeding definitely got justified. I don't think anyone truly believed it, but if Ocarina of Time were to lose before the finals it would be to rally, and such rally just didn't come on this side of the bracket. Ocarina of Time looked to have a very boring path this contest, just as we expected it to. External Links * Match Updates * Oracle Match Results • Previous Match • Next Match Category:2015 Contest Matches